paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Avalanche
“Tundra! We need your help to clear a path for Mr. Porter’s delivery truck, the snow has piled up too high and has blocked off the roads, no one can get through.” Ryder looked at the cocoa husky in the lavender uniform with a smile. “You got it, Ryder! There’s Snow job that I can’t handle!” Tundra barked, hopping into her snow mobile. “Rawrf! Snow plow!” The vehicle shifted and transformed the front to a big snow shovel, lowering to the snow bank and quickly starting to drive forward. “Must be nice having another pup to help around when it comes to snow and ice- she’s a great asset to the team, Ryder.” Mr. Porter chuckled, arms crossed as he watched the shovel plowing through the snow. "She fits in really well with the other pups- i'm glad she was around that day." Ryder smiled, watching Tundra do her work. "How did you find her??" Alex looked up at the older boy with curiousity, standing next to his grandfather's leg. Ryder smiled at the 7 year-old, raising an eyebrow. "That's a pretty interesting story, Alex, you up to hear it?" "YEAH!" The child bounced in delight, eyes shining. "Well......." ****** "Alright! It's snowing, it's snowing!" The PAW patrol cheered, paws and muzzles pressed against the windows. "Oh Ryder, please please PLEASE ''can we have a snow day??" Rubble begged, looking up at the human leader with pleading eyes."The mountain must be covered with so much snow! it's perfect boarding weather!" Ryder laughed, scratching his head. "Weeell... You guys ''have been working hard, and you've all been such good pups.. Okay! Let's have a snow day!" "Woo hoo! Snow Daaayyy~!" Rubble barked happily as he zoomed past the rest of the pups on his snowboard, tongue lolling out in delight. Rocky laughed, watching his friend board down the slope. The fresh snow was slowly piling onto Jake's mountain, adding another pillowy layer to the wintery floor. A snowball to the head made Rocky spin around just in time to see Zuma hide down behind a snow fort, chuckling with success. "I'm gonna get you for that, Zuma!" Rocky smiled, rolling up a few snowballs and chucking them at the chocolate Labrador before catching something in the corner of his eye. A pup he'd never seen around before, she was tan and light brown, with striking blue eyes. He was floored, eyes locked on her and he felt his cheeks starting to burn with a blush that was growing more intense by the second. She was building a Snowman, not noticing the new attention she had acquired from the silver-furred mutt a few feet away from her. Another snowball to the face sent Rocky back from his trance, shaking his head as he turned his attention to Zuma once more. "What's up dude?" Zuma murmured, looking the direction Rocky had just been staring. "Ooooooohhhh- I seeee~~" "See what?" Rocky blushed, his eyes darting in embarrassment. "Nothing, nothing~ ....Why don't we go introduce ourselves~?" Zuma grinned, nodding his head towards the husky. "Nnhhhhhh.... Nah... not right now, she looks busy..." Rocky looked at his friend, smiling sheepishly and wagging his tail. "Hey.. Last one to the lodge gets to do tricks to get his treats." "You're on." The duo bounded off towards the little lodge, but not before Rocky could cast one last look over his shoulder at the brown husky behind him, his blush growing darker by the second. The husky pup smiled and stepped back, admiring her snowy creation. “Ah~! Perfect!” She beamed, wagging her tail in delight. “Looks like garbage to me.” A gruff voice made her fur stand on end, a growl rising in her throat. “Go away, Blizzard.” She grumbled, watching the gray husky stagger up, scowling at the snowman. “Why should I, Tundra? It’s a public place.” Blizzard sneered, standing on his hind legs and pushing the head off of the snowman, making it crumble to the floor. “Hey!” Tundra whimpered in protest, only to be shoved back by the bigger pup. “Oh be quiet you little wimp.” The snow continued to fall around them, seemingly peaceful despite the fight that was brewing in the chilled air. Blizzard snickered, kicking bits of ice and snow into her face, making her shrink back and whine. “Quit it!” “Make me, runt!” the onslaught of ice and snow continued to pelt the poor husky girl, too intimidated by her older brother to even make an attempt to stop his attack. Both were too distracted to even feel the soft quake that rumbled below their feet and the shifting of the fresh layers of snow on the top of the mountain. “You’ll never match up to me, shrimp. You’re nothing but a loser.” Blizzard smirked, pushing the middle section of the snowman onto Tundra’s head, burying her temporarily beneath the packed snow. The menace laughed and raced away, speeding quickly downhill just as Rocky and Zuma bounced out of the lodge, licking their lips. “Mnh! I’m glad Mr. Porter made his delivery up here this morning, those biscuits are delicious.” Rocky made a contented sigh and smiled, tail wagging as he trotted beside Zuma. “Yeah dude, his treats are the best!” Zuma grinned, but then stopped in his tracks, his ears perking as he went silent. “…Are you okay?” “Shhhh.. Listen, Wocky…” Zuma murmured, his eyes widening as he saw the stream of snow cascading down the mountainside. A small portion of the snow had become loosened when the quake struck, and though it wasn’t a huge one, it was still approaching the pups quickly. Rocky noticed Tundra’s tail and haunches sticking out of the snow, wiggling to get free. “Zuma! Go find the others and save the other visitors, I’ve got to rescue her!” “Got it!” Zuma barked, activating his collar. “Pups! Wyder! Emergency! There’s an avalanche advancing, we have to get everybody to safety!” Rocky heard Zuma’s voice get fainter as he ran off to find the rest of the PAW patrol. Tundra huffed, shaking her head as she got herself free of her snowy prison, growling and grumbling to herself. “Ugh…. Stupid Blizzard, who does he think he-” “Look out!” "Huh? Oomph!” Tundra grunted, feeling the wind get knocked out of her as she was knocked off to the side, sliding across the snow a few feet before she was able to stand up. “Hey! What are you doing?! That was SO uncalle-” She whirled around to yell at her attacker, but stopped speechless as she saw the warm, calm expression of the gray-furred mutt in front of her. The snow came rushing by, causing the husky to blink in shock. “…Y..You saved me..?” She blushed, staring at the pup with pure admiration. “I-It’s what I do..” Rocky smiled, tilting his head. Up close, she was even more beautiful. He could spend all day staring into those crystal blue eyes. “W…Wait a second… Are you..Rocky? From the PAW Patrol?? OH you are~!” She beamed, wrapping her front paws around him in a hug. “Thank you SO much…” Rocky’s cheeks burned hotly, his blush a deep red. “Don’t mention it…” He smiled from ear to ear, his tail wagging rapidly behind him. “…Might I ask what your name is?” “I’m Tundra~ it’s so nice to meet you, Rocky~ I’ve heard so much about you….” Rocky couldn't help but smile. “Really?” “Yeah! You guys are the heroes of Adventure Bay! I've seen you guys in action all the time!” The pup giggled, her tail wagging happily as Rocky stared at her with adoration. “Hey… Do you wanna follow me around? I could introduce you to the rest of the pups.” The mixed-breed suggested, rubbing his leg. “Really~? Y-you mean it??" Tundra smiled widely, tail wagging as Rocky nodded. “HELP!” A sharp yelp disrupted the soft moment, making both pups straighten up in alert. “That sounded like my…''Brother''...” Tundra grit her teeth, the word leaving a nasty taste in her mouth. She didn’t want to go rescue him, but she didn’t want to be the bad guy and strand him out there. “…Let’s go find him.” (Scene change: Rocky's Badge) Blizzard whimpered, pressing against the rock wall behind him. He had become trapped under a steep ledge- his way blocked off by icicles that had fallen from the top of the ledge, and by the snow that had diverted it’s path around a tree that was rooted above, causing it to block off the sides. He couldn’t see much past the ice, everything seemed like a smudgy blur. He heard faint voices, though he couldn’t tell who was around him. Time stood still, he was getting anxious sitting there, shivering a bit next to the ice. Suddenly there was a cracking noise, and the blur of what looked like a stick slamming against the ice. Blizzard pressed his body even closer to the wall, trying to get out of the way. Crack. Crack. Crack. '''Shatter! ''' In a few minutes, three of the icicles had been broken away, giving just enough room for Blizzard to sneak through. “Thank you! I could have been trapped in ther- …''Tundra''?” A growl rose in his throat as he saw the just as annoyed looking female, holding a pointed branch in her jaws. “I didn’t want to be saved by you!” “Oh. I'm sorry, well you can just get back in there then....Too bad Blizzard." Tundra growled, dropping the wood to the ground. “Hey, guys, no need to be argue...” Rocky frowned, tail drooping a tad bit. “Stay out of this!” Blizzard snapped, glaring daggers at the recycle pup. “Leave them alone!” another feminine voice rang in the air, a tan and orange Cockapoo came flying in with a jetpack strapped to her back, landing in between the husky siblings. “There you are, Rocky. We got everyone to safety, and I don’t think anyone was hurt.” A German Shepherd joined the mix, nodding his head. “Hey Chase, Hey Skye.” Rocky greeted his friends with a wave, his tail wagging a little bit. Wow! The PAW Patrol!” Tundra mused in pure awe, watching the rest of the pups trot up with Ryder at their heels, her eyes shining as she started to fangirl. “Hello! Who’s your new friend here, Rocky? …You know of us?” Chase grinned, changing his focus from Rocky to Tundra. “My name is Tundra... Of course I do~!” Hopping to her feet, she began to bark an oath. “In dark of night, in light of day, We, The PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!” “Wow! That’s some real dedication. You memorized that?” Ryder smiled down at the pup, who pinned her ears back in embarrassments, cheeks turning bright pink. “Y-Yeah, I hear you guys a lot near the playground when you do some training..…. I sleep under the slide sometimes.” Her blush turned darker, her gaze drifting to the floor. "Huh? Don’t you have some place to live?” Marshall frowned, the Dalmatian showing concern in his eyes. "She’s not good enough to live anywhere.” Blizzard snickered, but was shot an angry glare from the other pups. He snorted and walked away, kicking away the branch that was used to help rescue him. “……No… I don’t…” she sighed, glaring at her brother as he walked away before shifting her eyes back to the floor. "''sniff sniff- '' that’s so sad! '' You were a stray just like me!” Rubble whined, the bulldog starting to squirm in distress. “Hmm….” Ryder murmured, rubbing his chin. “Ryder?” The pups mused, looking up at him with pleading eyes. They didn’t have to say anything, their eyes said it all. The boy let out an amused chuckle before he kneeled down to their level. “I happened to see you guys helping that other pup out… it was very resourceful to use that branch… We could definitely use more help on the team, especially a pup who doesn’t mind the snow….How would you like to come home with us?” Tundra's heart started beating quickly in her chest, her attention snapping straight up to the 13 year old. “Are you…Are you serious?!” The puppy beamed, her eyes shimmering as she danced in place. “Who are we to leave a poor pup out in the cold? You’d be a valued member here on the team.” Ryder grinned, laughing softly at the pup who had started to bounce around his feet, howling in delight. “Yes!” ****** “All done Ryder!” Tundra yelped, hopping off of the snowplow, looking up at the leader. “Well done Tundra! There you go Mr. Porter, should be easier to make your deliveries now.” “Thank you again, Ryder. And thank ''you ''Tundra.” Mr. Porter grinned, patting the pup on the head. “Yeah! Thanks Tundra!” Alex grinned, scratching her behind the ears before he got into the van with his grandpa and drove away. "Phew, that was exhausting- There's so much snow!” Tundra yawned, her eyes tired behind her thick snow goggles. “You were a good pup today. You deserve to go back home and relax with the other pups.” Ryder smiled, tossing her a treat. With a smile, Tundra nuzzled her head against Ryder’s leg and hopped into her vehicle, shifting back the shovel and driving back towards HQ. She remembered the day fondly herself, a soft smile on her lips. Though the day had started off roughly, she couldn’t be happier with the results. She found her purpose, and gained seven new friends in the process. Her mind drifted to Rocky, how he had saved her… A giggle escaped her lips, blush seeping through her brown fur and breaking across her cheeks. Something else happened that day, whether she realized it yet or not, she felt the connection towards the gray puppy. She shook her head and continued driving, pushing away the thought that maybe... Just maybe…. '' She was in love Gallery Tundra and a Snowman.jpg|scene drawn by Chasethepolicepup555- the avalanche first meeting.png|love at first sight~ Tundrathesnowpup's comic for Pups and the avalanche.jpg|Blizzard pushing tundra drawn by chasethepolicepup555 Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Flashbacks Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon